A Christmas Story
by live love and eat
Summary: couldn't think of a better title...sorry! well anyway...JJ and Lit...about Christmas...the chapters will alternate between parings or be about both Enjoy! rating is guessprecausion
1. JessRory 1 1

Hokay, this is a Christmas story in the beginning. I love Christmas. Anyway JJ and Lit because I love them bestest. Lol so not a word, but that's hokay. So read and review! Enjoy

With love,

Live love and eat

Rory got off the bus at Stars Hollow across from Lukes. It was snowing so she decided to go for a walk. She walked over to the bridge and found someone sitting there. That someone was Jess. She felt her heart race just a little. He was reading with his feet over the edge of the bridge. The lake was partly frozen. She walked over and sat down next to him. She pulled out a book and started to read with him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him look over.

"To Kill A Mockingbird eh?" Jess asked.

"Yep, again," she replied. "What are you reading?" she asked. He turned the book to show him the title. "A Christmas Carol?" she asked.

"Required reading," he replied.

"Ohh okay," she said and went back to reading. They sat there for a while longer just reading together, their feet hitting every now and then when they would swing out.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure," she replied. Jess stood up and offered her his hand to get up. She grasped it and was pulled up. They dropped hands and started to walk. They started talking about books. They were around the lake by the small hill when Rory realized Jess wasn't next to her anymore. Abruptly a snowball hit her in the arm and Jess was behind her smiling a rare smile.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked playfully. Rory slid her backpack off her back and picked up some snow and threw it at Jess. It didn't quiet make it and looked pretty sad. Jess smirked and made another snowball and threw it at her. Quickly Rory thought up a plan

"Jess, can you teach me how to make a snowball?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Jess walked over to her. "First pick up some snow." Rory followed his first instruction. When he bent down to pick up some snow, she put the snow down his back. He jumped and looked at her. "What was that?" he asked.

"That was how I have a snow ball fight," she said with a grin.

"Okay well you know what you're going to pay!" He bent down and picked up some snow and threw it at her. She ducked and grabbed some of her own and put it in his face. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her into the snow. They were on the hill so they ended up rolling down together. When they got to the bottom Rory was under Jess. Both were laughing and wet with snow. Rory opened her eyes and saw Jess. She got lost in his eyes. A strand of hair fell into her face and Jess gently tucked it behind her ear. He leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers. At first she was surprised but then accepted the kiss and kissed him back. Rory opened her mouth slightly and slid her tongue out. She ran it on Jess's bottom lip to ask for entrance, which he gave. They made out in the snow till they couldn't breath. When they broke Jess rolled over into the snow.

"Wow," uttered Rory.

"Yea that about sums it up," Jess said. He stood up and offered his hand to Rory. He pulled her up and slid his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Rory felt like fireworks were exploding in her head. She felt safe in his arms. She felt loved, a different kind of loved, not the kind she felt around her mom and definitely not the loved she felt back when her and Dean were together. Rory knew should be herself around Jess, they could talk about anything and everything. She felt different around Jess, a good different. They broke apart, Rory grabbed her backpack, and started to walk to Rory's house with Jess's arm around Rory's shoulder. When they got there they stopped at the porch. "What are you doing tonight?" Jess asked.

"Umm I'm putting the tree up with my mom," Rory answered.

"How about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Nothing yet,"

"Wanna get some dinner with me?" Jess asked slightly nervous. _Why are you nervous man? It's only a girl. It's Rory though, she different. She's not any old girl. I can be the real me around her. I can talk about books around her and not feel different._

"I would love to Jess,"

"I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Okay," Jess kissed her good-bye and started to walk away.

"See you later Rory,"

"See you Jess," Rory walked inside her house smiling. She put her backpack down and heard her mom coming in the house.

"Oh daughter of mine where are you?" Lorelai called out.

"Right here mom," Rory said coming out of her room.

"Hey babe," Lorelai said, "Why are you wet? Why was Jess walking away from here?"

"What's with the third degree?" Rory asked completely forgetting, till now, that she was wet from the snow.

"I was just wondering, now spill," Lorelai said.

"Jess and I had a snowball fight by the lake and he walked me home,"

"So now details why are you so happy?" Lorelai questioned.

"I had fun," Rory offered up.

"Yea I bet you did now come on spill all,"

"Jess kissed me," Rory said happily.

"Really?" Lorelai said shocked.

"Yep I agreed to go to dinner with him tomorrow night too," Rory continued.

"You like him?" Lorelai asked. Rory thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah Mom, I do, I really like him," she replied.

"Okay kid," Lorelai said. "Now go change and do your homework," Lorelai commanded knowing she would. Rory saluted her mom and turned to go do her weekend homework.

I know it was short but more later I have to do some stuff at home and on the computer, I'm going to try and get most of it done before Christmas because I won't be home for a while. Hope you liked it. RR Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hokay…. chapter 2…this chapter is JJ but not true JJ …well its more of a set up for them…for another chapter…I only got one review for the last chapter (Thanks Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13) but I saw that like a bunch of people read it so yea review please! I'll be a lot happier and update faster promise…anyway read and review. Enjoy!

With love

Live love and eat

-----------------------------------------Later that night------------------------------------

The tree was up and the rest of the decorations were hung, but the tree was still bare, except for the lights. Lorelai had on a black camisole with a red zip sweater over it and a pair of jeans on. To top the whole thing off she had on a Santa hat. Like always they left the ornaments and stockings for last. They opened the five boxes of ornaments and wondered, like they do every year, how they got so many. Most were homemade ones by Rory or those plastic orbs. They usually got five new ornaments a year. This years were another snowflake, they had ten of those, another book, they had eight of those, two coffee mugs, they had to many of those to count, and the traditional ornament with the two snowmen with their names under it. They had one of those for every year, usually a different thing to mark them as. They had the Christmas music on and started to put the ornaments up. They had almost all the ornaments up when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Rory asked.

"Umm I asked Luke to come by and fix the sink in my bathroom, it's clogged or something," Lorelai said back. She went to the door and opened it. "Hey Luke come on in,"

"Hey Lorelai nice hat," Luke said jokingly as he walked in. Lorelai blushed. _Wait since when did Luke make me blush?_ Luke looked at her outfit and smiled to himself. _Wow she looks good like that._

"So the sink in my bathroom is like clogged, I was hoping you fix it. Ohh yeah and some of the chairs in the kitchen are wobbly could you look at those too?"

"Yeah sure, lead the way to the first thing," They walked into the family room where Rory was still decorating the tree.

"Hi Luke, like the tree?"

"Hey Rory, yeah it looks good,"

"Do you have a tree up?"

"Umm no I've never been the tree kinda person,"

"Ohh okay," Rory went back to work on the tree.

"Come on Luke its just up the stairs," they walked up the stairs and came to a door, "Okay well the bathroom is through my room and its like a mess in my room so I hope you don't mind."

"Nah its cool you should see Jess's side," Luke said slightly nervous that he was going into her room. She opened the door and led him inside. _Wow I never saw myself leading Luke into my room yet it feels so right. Weird._ They walked through the room and through an open door, into her bathroom.

"Okay so the sink is like weird the water stays in it for a long time after you use it, do you think you could fix it?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay I'll be downstairs if you need anything just shout," Lorelai left him in the bathroom. She went downstairs and finished putting up the ornaments in about 15 minutes. Rory and Lorelai hung up their stockings, by the chimney with care. They had just laid down with their heads under the tree to look up at the lights when Luke walked down the stairs.

"What are you guys doing?" Luke asked confused.

"Lights" they said in unison.

"What?"

"Come here," Lorelai said. Luke obeyed and laid down on his back next to Lorelai.

"Wow this is cool," he said.

"Mom,"

"Yea kid," Rory whispered something into her mom's ear. "I'll ask hun okay?" Lorelai turned her head to look at Luke. "Hey Luke, we're going to watch Christmas movies for a while and have eggnog do you want to stay?"

"Umm yeah sure, do you want me to look at your chairs too?"

"Oh yeah come on I'll show you which ones, Rory I'll get the eggnog can you finish cleaning up in here and get the tv ready?"

"Sure Mom," Lorelai and Luke got up and went into the kitchen. Lorelai showed him the shaky chairs and then got out the eggnog and three glasses. She poured three glasses of eggnog then kneeled next to Luke who was sitting on the floor. She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Do you want me to spike yours too?" he looked up at her. Their faces were two inches apart. Lorelai's stomach was doing flip-flops and her heart was racing. Luke was having trouble breathing.

"Umm sure," he said thinking that maybe some alcohol would help him.

"Rum or vodka?" she asked.

"Vodka," he said. She stood up and got down a bottle of half empty vodka and poured it into two cups and put it back on the top self behind some stuff. Luke finished up and followed Loreali back into the other room. Lorelai sat down on one end of the couch, Luke on the other, and Rory on the floor. The first movie was Frosty the Snowman. They sat through that in silence laughing occasionally. Rory put in Santa Claus Is Coming To Town next. She fell asleep about half way through it and then Lorelai got tired and laid down with her feet toward Luke. She couldn't get comfortable. Luke noticed and told her to switch sides and put her head on his lap. She was really tired and didn't want to argue so she turned around and laid her head on his lap. Luke was really tired so he didn't really care either. He soon was absentmindedly stroking her hair. Soon Lorelai and Luke were both asleep.

---------------------------------the next morning-------------------

Lorelai woke up with something heavy on her waist. She opened her eyes all the way to find her self on the edge of the couch. She found Luke laying down behind her with his arm slung over her waist. She heart raced. _I could defiantly get used to waking up like this. But wait how did we get like this I fell asleep with my head in his lap we must have moved in the middle of the night. _ She tried to get up without waking Luke up but she didn't succeed. Luke woke up with a start and Lorelai almost fell off the couch. Luckily Luke caught her with the arm that was around her waist. She got up and Luke got up after her.

"Nice catch," Loreali whispered because Rory was still sleeping on the floor.

"Thanks,"

"No thank you I would have fallen so thanks,"

"What time is it?" Luke asked.

"It's umm 9,"

"Oh crap I gotta go, is there anyway out of here to the diner that would avoid me being seen?"

"Yeah go out the back door here and then take the first alley you see it should take you all the way to your backdoor,"

"How do you know that?"

"After Rory broke up with Dean it was the only way to get to the diner,"

"Oh okay, thanks for letting me stay,"

"No problem, thanks for fixing my sink and chairs,"

"See you later?"

"Yep I'll be in when Rory wakes up,'

"Okay see you then," he walked out the door and to the alleyway.

Hokay so please review! I love them and anyway. Next chapter Rory and Jess's date. Review! Till next time!


	3. DateJessRory 2 3

OMG! I'm soo sorry this took so long to update, but I have mid terms now and I have to start picking my classes for high school. So sorry and basketball started so I don't have as much time as before. So this story is supposed to take place before Christmas then after too so I'll put the date so you know what day I'm talking about. Anyway thank you for the reviews! Please continue to review. Read and review. Enjoy!

With love

Live love and eat

Luke walked into his apartment to fin Jess reading on the couch.

"Late night Uncle Luke?" Jess said using the name Luke hating uncle.

"Um no I had early delivers and I was up before you and I didn't want to wake you," Luke said coming up with an excuse fast.

"So that would explain why you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday,"

"I fell asleep in my clothes then didn't have time to change," Luke replied with.

"So then why didn't you come back last night when you went to Lorelai and Rory's?" Jess asked finally.

"Umm umm umm, why aren't you working?" Luke asked not knowing what else to say.

"It's my day off Luke, remember? So why didn't you come back last night,"

"Umm I umm I did yeah I did but you were uhh asleep yeah you were asleep!" Luke said happy that he had finally come up with an excuse.

"Don't worry Uncle Luke, I won't tell anyone you spent the night at the Gilmore's house," Jess said with a smirk. He walked out of the door with his book.

"Where are you going?" Luke said.

"Out," Jess replied.

----------------------------------7:00 p.m. that night-----------------------

"Mom! Do you know where my black shoes are?" Rory yelled through the house.

"Um did you check the oven?'

"Yes"

"The dryer?"

"Yes,"

"The microwave?"

"No why would they be there?"

"We ran out of room in the stove,"

"Oh yeah they are there,"

"I told you hun,"

"Thanks Mom,"

"No problem babe," Lorelai walked downstairs to find her daughter dressed in a pair of nicer jeans and a tee shirt. "Wow Jess even knows to be late."

"Yep he's a great guy," Rory said with a smile. The doorbell rang and Rory walked over to it. "Hey Jess."

"Hey Rory, you look great,"

"Thank you, so do you," Jess was wearing a pair of jeans, plain black tee shirt, and his leather jacket.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah hold on," Rory got her purse and said good-bye to her mom.

"Be back by eleven," Lorelai said as they left. As soon as they were outside Jess kissed her.

"I wasn't sure if I could do that in front of your mom,' Jess said.

"Yea its fine," They got in Jess's car and took off. "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere I know you'll like," Jess said with a smirk.

"Jess tell me,"

"You'll find out,"

"Jess please?"

"Wait and see.," she tried the famous pout and it didn't work as Jess didn't even look at her.

"Fine," They drove on and into Hartford. They parked and Jess led her up to a place called the Nook.

"It's a book café," Jess explained as they walked in.

"Oh I've heard about this place, they have good food. My school isn't very far from here,"

"Oh well have you been here?"

"Nope,"

"Okay well you'll enjoy it here," They walked in. "Why don't we eat first your not really supposed to take food out of the card or take books in the care,"

"Okay," they walked through the hallway to the café that was in the middle. The café was in the middle of the store and the selves of books spanned out around it in a pinwheel fashion. There was a gate around the café. "Wow this place is so cool,"

"So they have soups, salads, and sandwiches here,"

"Cool I'll have ham and cheese sandwich and a Coke,"

"Okay why don't you sit here and I'll go get us food," Jess pulled out a chair for her. Rory smiled at him as she sat down. Jess soon came back with her food and soup and sandwich for himself. They talked while they ate; they talked about everything from the town to school. When they were done they got up and browsed the books. "Pick two out you want."

"What?"

"Pick out two you want any two,"

"Really?"

"Yea, I know you love books,"

"Thanks Jess," Rory said and kissed him on the cheek. They looked some more and Rory finally decided on two books. Jess paid for them and they left. They drove back to Star Hollow.

"Wanna some coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I'll take that as a yes," They went into the diner and Jess got her a cup of coffee. She sat down at the counter and Jess stood on the other side.

"Thanks Jess, for the books and dinner,"

"It was nothing," Rory leaned over the counter and kissed him. He kissed her back. Only stopping to walk around the counter. As soon as he was on her side he kissed her again. Rory's hands were lost in his hair. They broke only for the pure reason they need air. They rested their foreheads together. Rory smelled the great smell of Jess, a mix of hair gel and something else she couldn't put her finger on. She loved it though. They started talking again about books and soon it was ten forty-five.

"Oh crap, Jess look at the time,"

"Oh crap, come I'll walk you home," Jess grabbed his coat and led her out of the diner. Rory slipped her hand into Jess's and they walked to Rory's house.

"Thanks again, Jess," Rory said when they were on her porch. "I had a great time tonight."

"So did I," Jess kissed goodnight, multiple times.

"Good night Jess," Rory said as he walked away.

"Good night Rory," Jess said as he walked away. Rory watched him walk away then walked inside after what a perfect night.

TBC……….

Okay omg! On the plane home from Florida I got the best of the year Entertainment Weekly and guess who had one of the best performances of 2005! Lauren Graham for Gilmore Girls! I don't know if anyone else saw that but what ever. It was so cute, the picture was so beautiful. Anyway till next time!


	4. Party LL 1 4

Okay…I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter…I don't really have much to say other than I got season one on DVD for Christmas from my aunt and uncle. Oh yea sorry about taking such a long time I'm so busy lately with school and midterms and basketball. I'll be able to write more when basketball is over in March. I love basketball though so I don't want it to end so soon. But I love writing too. So yea sorry about that anyway…here's the next chapter…please review if people are getting bored of this story please tell me because I can end it in like one or two chapters. Though I don't really want to, but whatever the readers want I'll do. Read and Review. ENJOY!

With love

Live love and eat

Friday December 22nd

Lorelai walked out of Luke's and ran into Miss Patty.

"Are you and Rory coming tonight?"

"Yea Miss Patty, we'll be there,"

"Okay see you there," Tonight was Miss Patty's Christmas party. The whole town was going to be there. It was at Miss Patty's studio. She had music and food. It was always one of the things the Gilmore's looked forward too. Lorelai went to work till 7 then went home. Rory was working on homework when she got home.

"Hey you ready to go?"

"Yea I'm gonna change though so give me about 10 minutes," Rory replied. Lorelai ran upstairs and pulled off her work clothes and pulled on a pair of jeans and a red v-neck shirt. She pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and brushed it out. It hung slightly curled at her shoulders. She touched up her make up and ran down stairs. Rory was just walking out of her room and they slipped on their shoes and jackets, grabbed their purses, and left the house. They drove into town and parked in front of Luke's. They walked into Luke's so Rory could get Jess.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said after Rory had gone upstairs to get Jess.

"Hey Lorelai," Luke said wiping down the counter.

"Aren't you tonight Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not into those kinda things,"

"Aw come on Luke its Christmas how can you not be into Christmas?"

"I'm just not,"

"What are you the Grinch?"

"The what?"

"The Grinch,"

"The what?"

"Never mind, so are you coming?"

"No,"

"Please Luke," Lorelai said using her pout. Luke made the mistake of looking up.

"Fine, only for a little while though,"

"Yeah!"

"What's so exciting Mom," Rory asked as she and Jess walked down the stairs.

"Luke agreed to come to the party,"

"Really?" Jess and Rory said at the same time.

"Yes for only a while though," Luke said. Rory and Jess just looked at each other.

"Well let's go!" Lorelai said.

"I have to finish a little more up, I'll be over a little later,"

"I'll wait for you so I can make sure you come,"

"Okay well were going," Rory said. She and Jess walked out of the diner, across the street, and into Miss Patty's.

"Hey Rory. Hey Jess," Babette said, "Where's Lorelai?"

"She's waiting for Luke,"

"Oh really?" Babette said and walked away to find her partner in crime, Miss Patty.

"Patty, guess where Lorelai is?"

"Um I don't know,"

"Waiting for Luke,"

"Really, what do you think that means?"

"They are together?'

"Let's watch them tonight," The two women stuck together for most the night after that. About 20 minutes later Luke and Lorelai walked into together. Lorelai was laughing either at something she had said or Luke had done. Babette and Miss Patty were by the door and heard Luke say his usually Ah Jeez Lorelai. He smiled slightly and Lorelai was still laughing. They walked around and found Rory and Jess. They got drinks and sat down at a table. Lorelai got hungry so she and Luke got some food.

"Luke have you ever been to this party before?" Lorelai asked seriously.

"No," he answered. Lorelai looked at Luke and their eyes meet for a moment. They held their gaze for a moment then Lorelai looked away. She got kind of nervous at that moment. She took some more food and they went back to their table.

"Did you see that?" Miss Patty asked Babette.

"Yeah something is different between them," There was an area to dance in the middle and people were dancing for most of the time; Kirk and Lulu, Kirk and his mom even once. Jess and Rory danced a couple and Lane danced with Dave, while her mom was back home.

"Wanna dance Luke?" Lorelai asked out of the blue.

"Um I don't dance,"

"Come one Luke please just one dance?"

"Fine," Luke got up and offered his hand to Lorelai. She took it and stood up as a slow song came on. Luke led her to the dance floor and put his hand on the small of her back. Lorelai put her hand on his shoulder. They were close together, but not really close. Jess and Rory were dancing together and saw them and so did Miss Patty and Babette. They let the whole place know that they were dancing and soon everyone was watching in one way or anther. Lorelai felt so safe in his arms. She felt different than when she was with anyone else. Slowly they moved closer without realizing it and soon Luke moved his other hand to her back and Lorelai's other hand went around his neck. They both felt safe in each other's arms, like they were meant to be together. _Maybe the town is right_ they both thought.

"Don't they look perfect together?" Rory whispered to Jess while they were dancing.

"Yea I guess," he replied.

"Look at that Babette," Miss Patty whispered to her.

"Yeah I know, they are so perfect for each other, maybe they will finally realize what we've seen forever," The song ended and they walked back to their table.

"I thought you didn't dance," Lorelai said as they sat down.

"I don't because I don't like to, I never said I couldn't,"

"Ohh,"

"Wanna get something to drink?"

"Okay," they got up and went over to where there were drinks. They got them and then stood in the corner talking. Miss Patty and Babette saw them and saw Luke smile. Luke never smiled, unless he was with Lorelai. They must have felt Babette and Miss Patty's eyes on them because they moved to another area. They disappeared behind a crowd of people and they lost them. They were in the other corner.

"Finally we lost them," Lorelai said.

"Yeah have they been watching us all night?"

"Most of it," they continued to talk. Luke was making Lorelai laugh and when she laughed once she threw her head back and suddenly looked up. They were under the mistletoe. Lorelai stopped laughing quickly.

'What?" Luke asked.

"Look up," Luke looked up and saw the mistletoe. Luke looked back down at her. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking everywhere but him. He suddenly got the courage to kiss her. It was like a sign or something.

"Lorelai," Luke said to get her attention. She looked up. He moved closer and kissed her softly. She didn't react right away, but she kissed him back. As fate would have it at that moment the crowd parted and Miss Patty and Babette saw them.

"Oh my gosh,"

"Holy cow," The kissed ended quickly for them, but felt like a lifetime for Luke and Lorelai. For the first time that Luke had ever seen she was speechless.

"Wow," was the one word she said.

"Yeah that about sums it up," Luke said back.

"Ready to go mom?" Rory said as she walked oblivious to what was going on.

"Um yeah okay I'll see tomorrow Luke,"

"Umm bye," he said. Rory and Lorelai left, Rory still not knowing what she broke up. It was 11. Luke and Jess left right after Rory and Lorelai. Lorelai and Luke were both on cloud 9 and neither of the kids realized it, for a while. On the way home Rory realized that her mom had been really quiet.

"Hey mom, what's up? You're really quiet,"

"Oh it's nothing hun, just thinking," she replied.

"Luke, you okay?" Jess asked as he walked into the wall again.

"What oh yea I'm fine just kinda umm kind of umm preoccupied," he replied.

TBC………..

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Woops! Okay so it's been almost a month since I've updated! So sorry! I had a slightly big family emergency and basketball and school. And basketball is become a major problem and full of drama, don't ask how seeing as its just a game, but my team takes its to a whole new level and I'm not talking about on the court! Well anyway I don't have school today so maybe I'll put two chapters up or something. This story is almost over so hang with me for a little while longer! Anyway read and review! Enjoy!

With love

Live love and eat

Llfreak8285 I must admit I like writing Luke and Lorelai chapters more!

Disclaimer – I wish I owned it!

Saturday December 23rd

"Morning Mom," Rory said as Lorelai walked down the stair. Lorelai was slightly dazed from last night's events. She had barely slept last night as she kept playing the kiss over and over in her head. When she did get to sleep she dreamt of Luke.

"Do we have any coffee?"

"Nope remember we ran out the other day. Wanna go to Luke's?"

"Umm..," Lorelai hesitated. She didn't know if she would be able to go into Luke's after last night let alone talk to him. The kiss was so surreal so great that she's wanted to kiss him again ever since.

"What up Mom? Why don't you want to go to Luke's?"

"Um…."

"I saw you two together last night, did you get into a fight or something?" Rory questioned.

"Or something is more like it," Lorelai said under her breath but Rory heard.

"What happened Mom?"

"Well ummm…," Lorelai tried to find the words but was having trouble, "Did you um.. see where we were standing when you came over to us?" Lorelai asked finally picking the words.

"Umm no in the corner?" Rory guessed.

"Under the mistletoe," Lorelai whispered barely audible.

"WHAT! Did he kiss your?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said once again barely heard.

"Oh my gosh, so are you two like together now?"

"I don't know, you came up to us right after,"

"Oh my gosh, mom I'm soo sorry I came up then I didn't even notice it,"

"Its okay hun," Lorelai said thinking about Rory's last question about them becoming a couple. _Would Luke want that? Would I want that? Yeah I would want that!_

"Have you talked to him since?"

"Humm yeah hun I talked to him last night in my sleep," Lorelai said back sarcastically

"Oh yeah well you'll have to face him sometime, why not now?"

"I need coffee,"

"Then lets go to Luke's," Rory grabbed her mom and dragged her out of the house. They drove over to Luke's where Lorelai was having a hard time getting inside. She had no clue how to act around him, does she act normal or does she act like it actually happened last night? She was so confused. She got in and decided to go with however Luke was. Little did she know Luke was in the same position as her. Last night Luke had barely slept at all and was nervous about seeing her this morning. He didn't know how to act or what to say. He knew it would be hard to resist the urge to kiss her again after last night. The bell rang above the door as Loreali and Rory walked in. They sat down and Luke came over with two mugs and the coffee. He poured it not looking at Lorelai. When he went to take their order he stared at his order pad, nothing else. He watched the two women talk as he served people. When Lorelai didn't think he was looking she would sneak a look at him. Once they caught each other looking and immediately dropped their eyes, embarrassed. Luke brought out their food and caught Lorelai's eyes once again, she smiled up at him and he smiled back. Everything seemed to be normal. They eat paid and left. Lorelai had to go to the inn for a while and Rory was going to see Jess. Lorelai worked for a while, then decided she was hungry. Sookie was busy with the lunch rush so she decided to go to Luke's. She pulled her coat on and drove over there, not really thinking. She walked in towards the end of Luke's lunch rush. She found a seat at the counter and sat down.

"Hey," Luke said as she sat down.

"Hi," She replied trying to keep her voice even. Butterflies were swirling around in her stomach. There was a silence between them and neither could find words.

"Coffee?" Luke asked decided to go with their usually talking.

"Do you even have to ask," Lorelai said back as usual. Luke poured her some as he smiled at her comment. Everything was normal, but was that how he wanted it. _Did she completely forget about last night already? _Luke wondered. _How easy was it to fall back to "normal" did he already forget about last night? _ Lorelai thought.

"Cheeseburger and fries?" Luke asked knowing her usual order.

"Yep," Luke made her burger and fries and brought them out. As she ate he walked around cleaning up and helping other people in the diner. Most had left and there were just a few waiting to pay. They cleared out and the place was empty except for Lorelai. Luke poured her more coffee and started to wipe down the counter. She finished up her burger and Luke cleared her plate.

"Where's Rory?"

"With Jess or Lane," the silence was back. "Well I have to go back to the inn," Lorelai said.

"On Saturday?"

"We have a huge party on Tuesday that I have to finish up some stuff with,"

"Okay well bye," Luke finished lamely.

"See ya," Lorelai said as she got up and left. Luke watched her go wanting to run after her or make it so she did leave. He sighed and went back to cleaning up. Lorelai drove back to the inn with the intention of working on the party on Tuesday, but couldn't keep her mind on it. She went into her office and sat down at her desk. She kept thinking about Luke, how could he just fall back to their usual routine after last night. Did it not mean anything to him? She was so confused. She just followed his lead too, nothing to suggest it meant anything to her, but only because he did.

At the diner Luke was whipping down the counter thinking about Lorelai. How could she just go back to usual like before. Had last night not meant anything to her? Well he had just followed her lead, he acted like nothing had happened. But only because she did. The bell rang pulling him slightly out of his thoughts. In walked Miss Patty and Babette. They sat down and started talking. Luke walked over still lost in his thought, but able to actually function. He didn't know that they had seen the kiss last night. They had told him their order but he was still standing there.

"Luke?" Miss Patty said for the tenth time finally catching his attention.

"Oh yeah what sorry,"

"A little distracted hun?" Babette asked.

"Oh yea,"

"Thinking about last night?" Miss Patty said.

"What?" That seemed to pull Luke completely into the real world.

"We saw last night Luke, finally,"

"No we're not together,"

"Okay hun whatever you say," Babette said. Luke feed them and they left.

Lorelai ended up leaving the inn shortly after arriving again. She went home and decided to watch some movies. Rory had called her to say she was at Lane's. Loreali felt really alone. She was on her third movie when the doorbell rang. She got up and opened it to find Luke on the other side.

"Hi,"

"Hi, um wanna come in?" Lorelai asked confused on why he was here.

"Sure," Luke said he walked in.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Um no thanks. Can we talk?" Luke was nervous. He really hadn't planned on going over to talk to her. He was thinking about and then found him self there.

"Um sure," They walked into the living room where the Parent Trap with Lindsay Lohan was on pause. Lorelai turned off the TV and sat down on the couch. Luke sat down on the other side. It was silent in the house. After a moment or two Lorelai spoke. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Oh yea um..," Luke got up and began pacing. He wasn't really sure how to start. "Um…about last night.." he started. Lorelai got worried, did he think it was a mistake?

"Oh yeah um.. what about it?"

"Miss Patty and Babette saw," it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Oh," Lorelai said slightly disappointed and slightly happy. She wanted him to say that it wasn't a mistake, but she didn't want him to say the opposite of it.

"Yea so um.." Luke said.

"Why did you act like it didn't happen today?" Lorelai blurted out. She hadn't meant to say it.

"Why did you act that way?" Luke asked back not really knowing what to say.

"Because you did," Lorelai quietly confessed thinking honesty was the best policy right now. Luke stopped pacing and laughed out loud. It hurt Lorelai to hear that and she showed it. He stopped laughing when he saw the hurt in her eyes and face.

"No I didn't mean it like that," Luke explained, "I laughed because I was following you."

"Oh," Lorelai said slightly relieved. She still didn't know if he thought of it as a mistake or not. Luke didn't know what to say next. He wanted to know if she thought it was a mistake, something done because they were under the mistletoe, or if it meant something.

"So umm…last night," Luke said again.

"Last night," Lorelai said back.

"Yea um I was wondering if umm…," Luke started again. Lorelai was wondering what he was trying to get out. He was pacing again. "Was last night…was it just like… something you did because of um.. the mistletoe or um did you really um.. mean it?" Luke asked finally.

"I um.."

TBC……

How was that for a cliffhanger…actually its not the end I couldn't end it there! That would mean and pure torture!

"I'm um.. it was um..," Lorelai wasn't sure because she didn't know how he felt, "Did you really mean it or was it because of the mistletoe?" she asked back at him like he had.

"It was um.. I um…," Luke too was stumbling for words. He had the urge to kiss her still, he had it every time he saw her. He didn't know what came over him suddenly but he decided actions speak louder than words. He walked right over to Lorelai took her hands, pulled her up to standing and kissed her. It took Lorelai a moment to respond, but she kissed him back. Her arms snaked around neck and his to her waist. The kiss deepened and they broke for air. Their foreheads rested together.

"So I take it was a mistake then?" Lorelai joked. Luke smiled and kissed her again. The kiss lasted longer this time, both exploring each other mouths. They broke again for air and sat down on the couch. "Wanna stay for a while?" Lorelai asked. She enjoyed Luke's company.

"Sure," Luke put his arm around her shoulders and she moved closer to him. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um nothing, Rory and I usually just stay at home,"

"Would you and Rory like to come over for Christmas Eve dinner?" Luke asked.

"Sure, I don't see why Rory would have a problem with it seeing as her and Jess are dating,"

"Yeah so why don't you guys come over around 4?"

"Okay," Lorelai clicked the TV back on and they watched regular TV for a while. Around 10 Rory came home. Lorelai and Luke were sitting on the couch watching TV. Lorelai's head was resting on Luke's shoulder as she was fighting off sleep. The door opening had woken her up and she sat up. Rory walked into the living room.

"Hi,"

"Hey hun,"

"Hi Rory,"

"Hey Rory guess what, Luke invited us to dinner tomorrow night, wanna go?"

"Sure!"

"Okay well I should get going," Luke said.

"Okay see you Luke,"

"Bye Rory," Rory went into her room and Lorelai walked Luke to the door.

"So are we a couple now?" Lorelai asked boldly.

"If you want to," Luke answered hoping she would say yes. Lorelai kissed him as her answer.

"See you tomorrow," Luke said. He kissed her once more before leaving. Loreali shut the door behind her and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and stared at the TV. Rory joined her.

"Good night?"

"Great night,"

"Are you and Luke dating now?"

"Yep," Lorelai couldn't help smiling and neither could Luke.

TBC……..

Hope you enjoyed. I hadn't meant to put that all in one chapter it was supposed to be the two you got today but I couldn't stop. Anyway…I have something to say about this season….The whole Luke has a daughter thing is way to soap operay. Or something a fanfic writer would put in a story! (No offense) Not something for the show! When was Anna Nardeni (or what ever her name is) ever mentioned before this season! It was weird and Luke is being insanely stupid! He is so blind to Lorelai's true feelings! Okay sorry I'm done. Anyway review! Till next time!


	6. note

Hey everyone….listen I'm really really sorry about this…..but I didn't tell my parents about me writing stories for this and they found them on my computer. So now I can't write anymore, but I think I'll still have an account to review on…So if you want to know how the story was going to end, email me and I'll tell you! Again I am super sorry!

With love for the final time,

Live love and eat

p.s thank you for reading! I really appreciated it!


End file.
